minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Random Wedding Meme
'Shipper: '''Inspired by Wooooooooooooooohooooooooooo! (aka RushDoesNotArt on dA), we are going to do the Wedding Meme today! '''Nikki: '''Yey! This is gonna be fun! We've never done a meme before! '''Nick: '''And for whom's wedding is this for? '''Shipper: '''Why, Petra's of course! (Due to reader suggestions) '''Nikki: '''Ooh, coooool! I've always wanted to know what her wedding would look like! '''Shipper: '''Let's begin! ''The Bride\Groom: Jesse 'Shipper: '''HA! I knew it! #Jetra! '''Nikki: '''Huh. Funny how even the website ships them. You think we're taking it too far? '''Shipper: '''IDC I SHIP IT! ''The Best Man: Nick 'Nikki: '''Well, at the very least, that's accurate, I guess. '''Nick: '''Uh, no it's not. How can I be his best man if I wasn't even BORN when they were married? ''Ring Bearer: Radar 'Shipper: '''Owo That's ADORABLE! '''Nikki: '''Lol! I'm visualizing him in a tiny tux just skimming the hallway with a pillow XD ''Flower Girl: Olivia 'Shipper: '''Innocent and smart! The perfect traits for a flower girl! ''Wedding Planner: Nikki 'Nikki: '''Of COURSE I'd plan my brother's wedding! Why wouldn't I? '''Nick: '''Because you'd blow up the church with special effects or something. '''Nikki: '''What? Haha! No, I wouldn't! *pushes box of explosives under table with foot* ''The Preist: Warden 'Shipper: '...The worst part is, that would make sense. The Bridesmaid: Reuben 'Shipper: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD OMFG I'M NOTCHDAMN WEAK! '''Nick: '''Talk about putting lipstick on a pig! LITERALLY! HAHAHAHA! ''The Chef: Otis 'Shipper: '''Okay, I can work with that. So long as he doesn't serve porkchops... ''Father-in-Law: Lukas 'Shipper: '''Wait...so that makes Lukas...PETRA'S DAD?! '''Nick: '''Well, in his defense, he DOES have many dadly traits. ''The Overjoyed, Crying Mother-in-Law: F! Jesse (Jenny) 'Shipper: '''The Internet ships Lukesse as well. '''Nikki: '''I guess it's only fair, since Jesse and Petra have their own TellTale ship thread. ''The Jealous One: Romeo 'Romeo: '''I was in Jesse's dusty-____ing skin! Why didn't she fall for me?! I'M ____ING ROMEO! '''Shipper: '''Oh, so all you wanted was a kiss? '''Romeo: '''Yeah, I guess I could've settled for that... '''Shipper: '''Then you can kiss my ___hole! '''Nikki: '*MLG air-horn* 'Nick: '''OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ''Wedding Crasher: Aiden 'Shipper: '=) WHERE ARE THE KNIVES 'Nikki: '*whips out war tank* Ain't no jerk-off sinking MY ship! And he CERTAINLY won't ruin my big bro's special day! 'Nick: '''O_O;...I'm just gonna...*ducks for cover* ''The Photographer: Stella 'Shipper: '''OMG, are you serious? She'd probably take pics of herself half the time, I guarantee it. ''The One Who's Wedding I'm Jealous Of: Harper 'Shipper: '''She and Ivor got alchemists to do EVERYTHING for them! And it was soooooooooo cool! Lucky studs. '''Nick: '*halfway into a piece of Ivor and Harper's wedding cake* Hm? The Person Who's Only There For Cake: Axel 'Shipper: '''Obviously it's the giant who eats. Got any other cliches coming our way? *train that reads "ENDING WITH A JOKE" on the side charges in and hits Shipper* OW! WTF?! '''Nikki: '*holding a remote control* Sorry! But to be honest, you were kinda asking for it. Anyways, guys, comment and follow this blog post if you wanna see more random memes! We might even make this a series, if you wanted! And if you wanna do the meme yourself, click this link! https://www.random.org/lists/ '''Nick: '''What do you mean? We have the AoD show! (Or is that getting old now?) '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts